


Indulgence

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: “You know, even after you telling me this, things won’t change. I still don’t know if Sehun’s going to come back and ruin it again because he sees you’re with me,” Baekhyun sighed, “But if you want to we can be friends.”“Friends, yeah.”Friends. Yeah.





	Indulgence

Baekhyun found himself with a cigarette tucked between two fingers, wondering how different he'd have been if he'd never met Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, the one who used to shower him in attention and love. The one who'd take him on glamorous dates and was never afraid of what people thought of him. Park Chanyeol, the cause of all his internal and external struggle.Chanyeol was the catalyst of all the bad events that snowballed into the messy snow pile that was Baekhyun's life. The drinking, the smoking, the shame that came with losing your family for homophobic reasons.

All of it was Chanyeol's fault.

Baekhyun remembered when he was head over heels in love, but he didn't remember really feeling Chanyeol's love in return. Expensive dates meant nothing if your significant other sat blankly, unable to hold a conversation without checking his phone. And Baekhyun might as well have been eating at a table for one with how distant Chanyeol acted when they were together in public.

The only time they were equally in love with each other was in bed, Chanyeol's lanky frame towering over his small one. They fit together in a mess of limbs and sweat, that's when Chanyeol really praised him. Small whispers of you have such a beautiful body and you're mine left Chanyeol's lips, Baekhyun rocking back and forth on his lap letting out the occasional whimper at not only the words, but the way Chanyeol looked.Baekhyun let himself get lost in things that didn't mean much in the end.

Oddly enough, Baekhyun didn’t fully hate Chanyeol. Despite the seemingly shitty situation the couple was put through because of Sehun, Baekhyun couldn’t force himself to hate Chanyeol. He hated the person who drove the wedge between them, he hated the person who ruined their seemingly perfect love story. He didn’t hate Chanyeol because he physically couldn’t. He just let it go.

  
Baekhyun wondered what Chanyeol had been up to as of late, he wondered if Chanyeol had been as broken as he was. There was no way, Baekhyun thought bitterly. But he was wrong. Chanyeol sat, drinking the fifth can of beer mixed with other various alcohol concoctions. He was a mess. All he could mutter after Sehun left was Baekhyun's name. He'd messed up the best thing in his life, but it's not like he wasn't used to that already. "It was just a stupid mistake that made me lose the best thing in my life," Chanyeol slurred.

Just a fact, Chanyeol normally never got like this when it came to people. He was a firm believer of if you love it set it free if need be, but losing Baekhyun was too painful, too real for Chanyeol, and it hurt. He'd made a foolish mistake, one that cost him his best friend and boyfriend. There was no recovering from that.

Chanyeol stumbled down the street, deciding to leave the comfort or his lavish apartment for a small while. He needed fresh air, and some more booze, to clear his mind.

He turned the corner, going into a neighborhood all too familiar to him. Baekhyun's neighborhood, Chanyeol sober conscious said to him, this isn't the way to supermarket. Drunk Chanyeol didn't care that the supermarket wasn't anywhere in sight. He wanted to see Baekhyun. He missed seeing the small raven haired male.

“Baekhyun,” he ended up yelling in the street, “I'm sorry alright? I fucked everything up. It's all my fault.” There was no response other than neighbors looking rather frightened and confused. He made his way to Baekhyun's house, turning to see the sandy coloured building in its entirety. Chanyeol remembered that building, all his best memories were in Baekhyun's house, Chanyeol loved that house and who lived inside it.

He went up to the door, knocking on his door patiently. “Baekhyun,” he said quietly, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry please believe me. I made a mistake, it's alright if you don't take me back but please forgive me.”

It was late afternoon, Baekhyun being at work. Chanyeol knew that, but part of him wanted Baekhyun to see him now. Chanyeol sat on the front step, leaning his head against the concrete. He was gonna wait to see Baekhyun again.

  
Baekhyun arrived home to see Chanyeol laying on his front doorstep. He tapped on the sleeping man’s shoulder, attempting to wake him as best he could. Chanyeol stirred, but didn't wake up, shifting his weight to be on the concrete pillar. Ah Chanyeol you fucking idiot, Baekhyun cursed internally, it's cold, why are you out here?

He noticed a flask, bringing it to his nose and cringing at how strong the smell of alcohol was. He could only assume that Chanyeol had been drinking and he was blackout drunk. He put the taller man’s arm over his shoulders, trying to get him sheltered from the cold. He was at a crossroad, asking himself a simple question. Why did he still care? Chanyeol hurt him, but all Baekhyun could think of is keeping him safe and warm inside his house. The sun went down two hours later and he and chanyeol slept in the same bed.

It was five in the morning when chanyeol realized he didn't know where he was.

“Where-Baekhyun’s bed? Am I in his house?” he almost screamed.

“Shut up elf-ears you'll wake the damn neighborhood with your complaining. Go back to sleep,” Baekhyun grumbled. Chanyeol quickly realized he had a splitting headache, head pounding like the steady beat of a drum behind his skull. He got definitely tell got drunk yesterday. That doesn't explain why I'm here, he thought, I thought Baek hated me.

“You're here because you fell asleep on front step when it was freezing outside,” Baekhyun cut in, “If you talk one more time I'm gonna kick your ass out of this house. Don't test me Park Chanyeol. And yes, I am still mad at you. But i am human. I couldn't let you freeze. Now goodnight. Aspirin’s in the medicine cabinet if you need it.”

“Good night Baek,” Chanyeol quietly said, laying his head back on the pillow. They were going to talk tomorrow.

Tomorrow came around and thank God it was a Saturday. Chanyeol woke up with a yawn, his splitting headache present and Baekhyun not beside him. He pouted, eyes sensitive to sunlight after yesterday’s drinking fiasco that led him crying to Baekhyun’s door, hoping that Baekhyun would come back so that they could talk.

Talk. Yeah, that sounded nice.

Chanyeol’s thoughts were interrupted by the smell of pork ribs, eggs, and toast being cooked. He heard soft ballads playing through what he assumed to be a speaker in the kitchen, going towards the noise.

“Good morning asshat,” Baekhyun said, “Have some eggs. I didn’t poison them, I swear.”

Chanyeol grabbed the fork and knife, digging into the food Baekhyun made. “You know, we need to talk Chanyeol. Last time, I ran off, but now I think I’m ready to hear what you have to say.”

“Alright,” Chanyeol said in between bites of food, “Do you want to talk no-”

“Not now, you’re eating,” Baekhyun stated, “Besides, it’s better if you have a clearer head than right now. By the way, did you take an Aspirin? I left them by the bedside table.”

“I took one at five, it’s only seven,” Chanyeol replied,” I don’t want to die due to ODing on Aspirin.”

“True, now finish your food so we can talk.”

“‘Kay.” Chanyeol consumed the rest of the food, it hitting the right spot. Chanyeol was kind of afraid if her were completely honest. Not that he thought Baekhyun was going to hurt him, that was beyond the possible outcomes of this conversation, but because Baekhyun had probably harboring some intense feelings that were going to unleash themselves from the pits of hell in the next fifteen minutes. That was something truly intimidating.

“Alrighty then,” Baekhyun said, sitting on the couch in front of the TV, “I’m ready to hear it. What did you have to say?”

“Well, first off, I know you’re probably never going to forgive me for hurting you. I didn’t mean to really. Sehun had been harboring a crush on me since we met right, and I thought he’d leave me alone since I had you. But he insisted on kissing me to try and get rid of the feelings-”

“But that doesn’t explain you being distant when we went on dates,” Baekhyun chimed in,”You hardly talked to me.”

“Yeah about that. Sehun started saying that I was his boyfriend, showing people pictures of our kiss and how he’d spent the night at my flat, and I was trying to clear it up. So, I told him to stop coming over. He didn’t take that well.”

“He sounds like a real psycho.”

“He is.” Baekhyun played with his hands, wondering how to process the information just presented to him. So Chanyeol didn’t intend to cheat on him, that’s what he was getting from this. “Sehun is a psycho asshole who cost me everything.” For some reason, Baekhyun smiled at that.

“You know, even after you telling me this, things won’t change. I still don’t know if Sehun’s going to come back and ruin it again because he sees you’re with me,” Baekhyun sighed, “But if you want to we can be friends.”

“Friends, yeah.”

Friends. Yeah.

 


End file.
